


Willing to Pay

by OneWithALeftBrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Altean Empire (Voltron), Alteans are EVIL, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Empress Allura (Voltron), Episode: s03e04 Hole in the Sky, Everything Hurts, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, No Galra, Non-Cogs, Non-Sexual Slavery, Prison, Slave Trade, hoktril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithALeftBrain/pseuds/OneWithALeftBrain
Summary: Allura agrees to take her place as empress of the Altean Empire, after being swayed by Commander Hira. She would do everything she could to spread peace—to her reality and beyond.  She would achieve it! If chaos needed to be controlled, so be it. That was a price Allura was willing to pay.





	Willing to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my wanting to write to avoid boredom. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Four former paladins of Voltron were each placed in seperate holding cells. They had gone to alternate reality—one where Alteans won the war with Galra Empire and spread peace across the universe. That “peace” involved innocent people being controlled by the Hoktril, a device that, once implanted at the back of the skull, would all but destroy their free will. They would become “non-cogs”. Slaves who would mindlessly serve the empire. 

A large, intimidating alien called Moxilous walked down the long corridor of the dungeon. His stance was rigid, like a soldier at attention. His expression: blank and deviod of emotion. 

“Paladins of Voltron,” he proclaimed, tone robotic, “by order of Empress Allura, you will all be implanted with a Hoktril and forever serve the Altean Empire.”

All of their hearts collectively stopped. A deathly silence filled the air. Suspense and pa mined washed over the imprisoned Paladins. Who would be first?! After a suspenseful pause, Moxilous opened one of the cell doors. Keith was first.


End file.
